Just one second
by CharmedAli
Summary: In just one second everything can change Chapter 5 is now posted sorry it took so long. Thanx 2 Meghan my beta reader now mistake free!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anything to do with Stargate: SG1 or it's characters however I do own whoever will come or anyone who is not related to the show.

A/N – That is the boring bit done, on with the show or story in this case. But hang on where are we in the story? Here is some Background Info.

The fraternisation regs were abolished completely if Jack and Sam could control their feelings on base and off world, they were the trial and then the President decided that it was fine so Jack proposed to Sam and they got married inviting all their friends from the SGC. They have been married for two years and are thinking about children

Daniel and Janet are going out and Daniel is planning to propose very soon

"Dr. Frasier requests our presence in the infirmary immediately Samantha Carter, you are the last member of our team to be notified, if you would like me to escort you I would be more than happy" Said Teal'c to Sam who was in her lab working.

"O'Neill, Teal'c I am O'Neill now."

"I apologize Major O'Neill." Sam put down what she was working on and stood up to follow Teal'c. In the Infirmary Sam saw a very unhappy Jack who clearly had just had a blood test and did not approve, Daniel who looked quite normal and Janet humming while she put something away.

"Ah Sam, you are the last one." said Janet "Sorry about the blood tests but we have to be doubly sure that every one is all right, we have already cleared Teal'c and your results will be back tomorrow"

"Sure." said Sam sticking her arm out and looking the other way to where Jack was making faces at her to distract her. Sam giggled and didn't even notice the needle.

The next morning everyone had their results to their tests except Sam and she was starting to worry: maybe there is something wrong she thought just then there was a call on her SGC phone, it was Janet and she wanted Sam there as soon as possible. Oh no, oh well I'd better go, so Sam left her off-world bag and headed off to the infirmary. Janet was sitting at her desk with an open file – clearly her test results – and her expression was hard to read.

"Close the door Sam," said Janet when Sam had entered her office, Sam did so and then asked a question.

"Janet is there something wrong?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Um, how have you been feeling lately Sam?" Janet asked.

"A little off, but I am all right."

"Stomach cramps?"

"What are you getting at? Just tell me." Sam was curious and worried now.

"Sam, I think you are pregnant," said Janet unsure on how Sam would react, instantly Sam's face broke into a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked excitedly.

"Pretty Sure."

"Oh wow! How far along am I?" said Sam standing up and hugging her friend and Janet let out a sigh At least she is happy Janet thought and moved around the desk to give her friend a tight hug

"About a month, Congratulations Sam" said Janet relieved that the news that she had just given her best friend is good. Inside Janet was very jealous of Sam, she had the perfect marriage and now, soon there would be a child. But she reasoned with herself you do have Daniel.

"Thanks again Janet, but I have to go finish getting ready for the off world journey today and go tell Jack," said Sam breaking the hug.

"Hang on. In your state, you aren't going anywhere off world." said Janet angrily.

"It is a neutral planet Janet there is no way I could get that badly hurt."

"When you do come back hurt or in pain I would say don't come crying to me but of course I will help but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fine, Thanks again" said Sam and she walked out. As Sam was reaching her quarters she saw Jack.

"Sam, hurry you are late for the briefing I was sent to get you."

"Sorry, I was with Janet in the infirmary"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine, but I have to talk to you."

"Can we do it later, you said everything is fine and they are waiting."

"No, Sir this is important."

"Come on, we have to go, now!" said Jack starting to pull Sam with him.

"Jack!" said Sam sternly "Come with me. I have to tell you this!" with the use of his first name Jack turned and followed Sam into her quartes. Once inside Sam started to tell him why she was in the infirmary

"Jack, I'm pregnant," said Sam.

"That is wonderful!" Said Jack picking Sam up and twirling her, "but come on you two, wow that sounds good, we have to get to the briefing, we can celebrate later." so Jack led Sam to the briefing and got Janet on the way, when they arrived Janet started to explain.

"Sorry General, it is my fault. I called Major O'Neill to my office to tell her the results of her tests, I should have waited." Janet said.

"Is everything all right with her?" Hammond asked

"Yes everything is just fine."

"I will fill you guys in later," said Sam addressing the rest of her team. The briefing went smoothly and Jack sat next to Sam holding her hand and smiling at the knowledge that he and Sam had conceived a child. He had never felt so much love for someone before. I have been given another chance, there is a God, at least the symbiote dying in Sam didn't effect her ability to conceive.

"Alright everyone see you at 1100 hours, that gives you two hours to finish packing, and off the record Sam would you like to fill us in now?" said Hammond stopping them as they were leaving.

"Um alright I-um-um-I am" How will Hammond react? However we were on leave so it was fine "I'm pregnant," said Sam having a stab in the dark. Everyone's face broke into a smile and congratulated Sam and Jack.

Everyone then left to finished packing his or her bags then Sam then went to Janet at 1045.

"Janet, I'm scared, I know it is a neutral planet but I dunno I just have a bad feeling" Janet got up and went over to Sam.

"I can pull you out if you want but it may just be your hormones, you were fine with it this morning."

"Right" said Sam unsurely and she went back to her quarters to pick up her pack and go to the gateroom it was 1055 as she opened the door to her quarters yet again for the second time today Jack there however he was inside this time.

"Hello beautiful." he said kissing her passionately, when the broke apart he rubbed her stomach and kissed he forehead gently

"Lets go, huh?" she said kissing him gently and picking up her pack Jack had his on the floor and putting his on he picked up Sam's too.

"I'll help with that."

"No need. I'll have to carry it off world," and she took it from him and put it on her back. The made their way to the gateroom and saw that General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c were there waiting for them.

A/N: Tell me what you think, do you want more? I have other chapters prepped and ready!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, such support, thanx guys, I enjoyed reading the reviews

Meghan: Thanx 4 d tip, sure u can read through my stuff if u want, I will send u ma next chapters, but I'm just posting this to keep the crowd happy!

"Goodbye SG1." Said General Hammond as the Wormhole stabilized and the four walked through the gate with a final "See ya!" from Jack.

As soon as they got onto the world all they saw were trees and a pathway to where they were heading. However, before they left the clearing Teal'c stopped them.

"Colonel O'Neill there is danger here, we must go back immediately," said Teal'c.

"Right, Daniel, dial up, I will send the code and Major O'Neill and Teal'c keep guard." said Jack. Daniel dialed the gate and Jack sent the code with Teal'c going up the ramp first followed by Jack, Daniel and Sam started to head up the ramp and Daniel was almost at the opening to the gate when they heard a noise and turned around. There stood almost all the alien inhabitants with six Jaffa and a Goa'uld ordering them.

"Sam run!" said Daniel and he turned to the Stargate when he heard a shot fired, they both turned around and it hit Sam in the stomach. Daniel just saw the scene as he disappeared into the Stargate.

"No! Sam!" Yelled Daniel however he was in the SGC.

"What is it? Where is she?" asked Jack panicking.

"She was shot, I was already in the wormhole."

"Re-dial the gate NOW!" Jack ordered. "I'm going back for Sam." and the gate jumped back into life. When he was on the planet he saw the aliens, the six Jaffa and the Goa'uld and Sam lying on the ramp bleeding heavily from the stomach. He grabbed her just before the alien did and started shooting madly. He managed to re-dial the gate whilst being shielded by the DHD and he ran back to the gate.

"Close the Iris!" Jack yelled and he heard the Alien clunking on the back of the iris. "Medics! Get a medical team here right now!"

"What happened?" General Hammond asked

"The Goa'uld got to the aliens and turned them against us. They were invisible at first and then they turned up and shot Sam." Said Daniel as a Medical team turned up "you have heard the rest." Oh no, just a one second difference and she would have been fine, it is all my fault, she should have gone first. That should be me. Thought Jack.

"Briefing in 1 hour with or without Major O'Neill." Said the General as he walked off. Janet had Sam and was taking her off to the Infirmary closely followed by Jack, Daniel and Teal'c with Daniel quickly explaining what happened. The whole time Janet was thinking It is my fault, I should have kept her in when she said she was worried. Sam was taken into the operating room and was in there for the hour and Jack sat in the infirmary until he walked to the Briefing room. Everyone else, he noticed had had a shower and changed and he still had Sam's blood on his shirt he quickly sat down and barely paid attention to the de-briefing. He was worried about Sam and the baby Would there still be a baby? He wondered. As soon as the de-briefing was over he rushed back to the infirmary to wait for Sam. She had been in the operating room for two hours and Janet had just walked out. Jack stood from the chair he was in and went over to Janet.

"How is she?"

"Fine, she is still under the aesthetic but she is fine, we managed to stop the bleeding and the wound did not penetrate any organs or harm the child, you will still be a father." Said Janet

"Thank you so much Janet, when can I see her?"

"Now if you want but she is still out of it."

"Please." Janet lead Jack to the bed where Sam was lying and Jack sat down on the chair next to her and held her hand.

"I will be back to check on her later" Janet walked out of the room and into her office, Daniel was standing and waiting for her.

"Will she be all right?"

"Yes and the child too." Janet sighed and sat down at her desk and Daniel walked behind her.

"Hard day?"

"Yep." Daniel started to rub Janet's shoulders and then kissed her lightly on the neck. He then got down on one knee and turned her chair to face him, pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and opened it.

"Janet Frasier, will you marry me?" Janet jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

"I thought you'd never ask"

"So, it that a yes?"

"Yes!" and with that Daniel slipped the ring onto her finger and they came together in a tight embrace and then a passionate kiss. Just then there was a beeping on the nurse alert and she saw it was where Sam was.

She started to go, "Where ya goin'?"

"To Sam."

When Janet arrived she saw her friend lying awake on the bed and looking very sore, weak and tired.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Sore."

"Right um, there is not much I can do but give you aspirin, seeing as we saved your baby, you can't have much, so unfortunately you will be in a lot of pain but you should heal soon."

"Okay." Janet walked away to get the aspirin for Sam and she spoke to Jack

"Honey look at you, go and have a shower I will be fine for 10 minutes I will be with Janet."

"Oh, Ok" and Jack got up and went to the locker room and the showers, he still had Sam's blood all over him. Janet came back to Sam with the aspirin and water and sat next to her where Jack had been sitting and a few silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"What is it honey?" said Sam to her best friend

"I can't help thinking that this is all my fault. You could have lost your child and died today if I hadn't convinced you to go."

"Janet it's fine. I'm fine. I'm better now," said Sam grabbing Janet's left hand then she noticed the ring "You're engaged?" said Sam excitedly.

"Yeah, Daniel proposed just then."

"Congratulations!" said Sam trying and failing to hug her friend so Janet lent down and hugged her "You deserve it."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have skipped ahead a few months, Sam is now 5 months pregnant.

Jack awoke yet again to the sounds of retching in the en suite, he was very glad he had a strong stomach. He walked into the bathroom and rubbed Sam's back gently, she sat back and he got her a glass of water.

"Don't drink too much." he said, he flushed the toilet and got a damp cloth. He helped her back to bed and put the cloth on her forehead.

"Thanks." she murmured, he gently rubbed her stomach until she fell asleep.

That morning they both got up and Jack changed into his dress blues while Sam changed into a dress and they went off to a nice little church near the SGC. As the music started the congregation turned around to see Sam walking down the isle followed by Janet on the arm of General Hammond. They reached the end and the pastor began to speak.

"Who gives this woman?"

"I do," said General Hammond as he went back to his seat

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…" the pastor began, Sam was barely listening, she was watching her best friend, thinking how beautiful she looked, but now she was just trying to stay conscious. During one of the hymns she picked up a water bottle that she had strategically placed before the ceremony began and took a quick swig. It felt a little better, but during the rest of the ceremony she knew she was going to pass out. She got through to the end of the ceremony and walked behind Janet and Daniel and hooked onto Jack's arm as he followed Daniel as his best man and Maid of honour.

Being outside helped Sam a bit and she got a seat as soon as she could. She was feeling better so she got up to go and get some more water and a powerful wave of dizziness washed over her. And she completely passed out in the middle of the reception. Janet immediately ran over to her and started checking her pulse.

'No free time even on my wedding day' she thought.

"We've got to get her to the hospital," she said cryptically, she didn't want to tell anyone about the SGC that didn't already know about it, Jack picked her up and ran her to the car, Daniel apologised profusely to the guests and all those who weren't part of the SGC went home.

Sam awoke to the anxious faces of Jack, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and General Hammond towering over her she groaned and said.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Janet said.

"Uh, a little, I was at your wedding and then I fainted." Then she gasped, "Shouldn't you be on a plane?"

"Not with you like this. I couldn't."

"Of course you can, it's your honeymoon, and I feel fine now."

"I couldn't relax knowing you were here in the infirmary."

"Janet, go, the other doctors can look after me and I will call you when I am out. Now go, you can still make it to the airport in time"

"But…"

"Just go. I'll be fine." Sam persuaded, Janet groaned, but left with Daniel in the limo that was waiting outside the complex.

Janet and Daniel landed in Hawaii and checked into the hotel, Daniel carried his petite doctor over the threshold and lay her down on the bed. He closed the door and went back over to Janet, he lay on the bed and began to kiss her passionately. That night they made love for the first time together, a lot.

The next morning Janet called Sam to see how she was going and then went with Daniel to Breakfast. After breakfast they walked along the beach.

"It's so beautiful," Janet said.

"It's even more beautiful from where I'm standing" Said Daniel staring at his wife, she laughed softly and said.

"What do you say to a swim?"

"Sounds good" so they went back to their little hut and changed into their swimmers and ran out onto the beach.

They repeated the last night's 'activities' and went of to sleep.

Back at the SGC the medics released Sam after her constant begging and complaining, they weren't as strong as Janet when it came to that. Jack took her home and the lay on the couch to watch as movie and eat pizza, (Jack's idea). Jack lay on the couch and Sam lay between his legs and rested her head on his chest, Jack's arms wrapped around her and rested on the bump she was developing. Sam fell asleep halfway through the movie so Jack gently lifted her and lay her down in bed once it had finished. The next morning Sam called Janet as promised and told her that she was out and fine so she didn't have to worry.

2 months later

Sam was sitting in her lab, too anxious to do any work, she was officially on maternity leave and she hated to watch Jack go off to uncharted planets that they didn't know if they were dangerous or not. Janet walked in.

"You worried too huh?" she said bringing Sam out of her trance.

"Heh? Oh right, I guess, I mean it is just routine but if it is important enough to send SG1, something is bound to happen, we always attract trouble even if we don't go looking for it."

"Why should you be worrying, Daniel is always the one who gets hurt."

"But if Jack does it is serious, not just the usual Daniel sprain or scratch."

"Don't worry about it so much, you will send yourself into premature labour."

"Yeah I guess."

"If it will make you feel better, I could do an ultrasound, I don't have anything better to do."

"Not without Jack, normally I'd accept, but still."

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Both girls giggled, "How about lunch then, it is about time and knowing you, you probably haven't eaten yet."

"Now that I think about it I am quite hungry." They both left to the commissary happily, the topic about their husbands forgotten for a while.

After they finished lunch they were about to head off to their respective places when the all too familiar sirens went off and "Unscheduled off world activation" rang through the base.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Janet made their way to the gate room, firstly, Daniel staggered through the gate with Teal'c, and neither was injured but came through looking like they were shooting as they came through. They were quickly followed by a running Jack who to Sam's relief was also unscathed. Before the iris was closed a staff blast came through the gate hitting Jack squarely in the back. Sam screamed and ran to him.

"Jack Baby, stay with me." She was immediately joined by Janet a medics, everything began to wash over and just before she blacked out she was aware of a dull but prominent pain in her stomach.

"Okay people get another gurney in here" Janet yelled with the mayhem in the gate room, she was starting to freak out too, the other medics wheeled Jack towards the infirmary Janet began on trying to wake Sam.

Janet wheeled Jack out of surgery and put him in a bed. The other medics had been unable to wake up Sam so and they were changing her into a hospital gown as Janet was coming out of surgery.

"Uh, ma'am." one of the nurses said to attract Janet's attention

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"The Major had dilated 5 cm."

"What? She's…" Janet trailed off

"Yes ma'am"

"Oh my, try and wake her up, I'll prep the equipment" Said Janet running to get what she needed silently she prayed Sam would wake up in time. Sam woke an hour later, screaming in pain. "Shhhhh Sam, it's ok."

"Jack." she panted, "Where's Jack?"

"Sam?" They heard him call, Janet ran to where he was. "What's happening? What's wrong?" he said urgently.

"She went into premature labour when she saw you get shot."

"What? Can I see her?"

"Not with your back like that, I don't want you rolling over."

"Just take me over in the bed. I have to see her." Janet heard the desperation in his voice and understood that he wanted to see the birth of his child, she sighed.

"Ok" and wheeled his bed over to rest next to Sam's.

"Sammie?" he asked.

"Jack"

"I'm right here baby," he said, she cried out as another contraction hit her, he put out his hand and held onto hers tightly "Don't worry"

"It's time to deliver now Sam," said Janet Sam nodded shakily and held onto Jack's hand as she pushed

5 mins later

"I can't do it, it hurts too much."

"Come on Sam you're almost there." Janet encouraged.

"I just need to rest." Said Sam laying back on the pillows

"No, you can't you are almost there. I need you to push once more when the next contraction comes around."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." Jack came in "I'll be right here, just think, we can hold her in a minute, or at least you can, so come on."

"All right Sam now." said Janet, Sam bore down once more and Janet picked up the baby, one of the nursed cut the umbilical chord and Janet showed Sam. "Congratulations honey. A beautiful baby girl." Janet went off and cleaned her and came back with her perfectly wrapped up and gave her to Sam.

"She's so small," said Sam in awe of her tiny child.

"What should we call her?" Jack asked.

"How about Charlotte Elizabeth O'Neill, in remembrance of Charlie and my mum, or would that be too hard for you?"

"I dunno, How about Charlen Elizabeth O'Neill after both our mothers?"

"Even better, did you get that Janet?"

"Yep, but you both need your rest, so relax, or do I have to make that an order?" Janet went to pick up Charlen but Sam held her close.

"One more moment, please" she pleaded.

"She will be in an incubator next to your bed all the time."

Sam begrudgingly handed Charlen over and watched as Janet placed her in the incubator and put the hospital band on her. Jack reached his finger over Charlen and she grabbed onto it

"She knows her daddy." Sam said happily.

Then Daniel and Teal'c came in to congratulate the happy couple, Sam was lying down looking at Charlen happily. Janet came over and shooed them away.

"They need rest, all of them" Sam fell asleep soon after along with Jack.

The next day almost the entire baste came to visit them. Towards the end of the day General Hammond came in with a special surprise for Sam.

"Dad," she said as he entered the infirmary, he gave Sam a hug and went to have a look at his granddaughter.

"What's her name Sammie?" he asked.

"Charlen Elizabeth O'Neill, after both our mothers."

"It's beautiful"

"Thank you dad," she said

Sam smiled at Jack who was in the next bed and looked at her family, she was so happy, and she knew, just one second, one slight bit of difference can change everything. Now to get out of here.

A/N: More? I feel that is a good place to stop but what do you think another chapter with the happy family? Maybe a welcome home party from the SGC to them?


	5. Welcome Home

A/n: 1 review for chapter 3 and 2 for chapter 4.You guys aren't very good at reviews. Especially cuz I got 10 for chapter 1. If I don't get enough reviews, there will be no more!

The O'Neill house was buzzing with SGC personnel, a message popped up on General Hammond's phone

"All right everyone, they'll be here any minute now" he yelled and everyone hid. About a minute later Sam walked in holding Charlen with Jack and Janet right behind them

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Sam and Jack smiled at the group that had gathered and began walking around chatting with their friends and yes, they had cake.

That night Sam and Jack lay in bed together for the first time in a while after they had put Charlen to bed in her cradle in the adjoining nursery for the first time.

"I'm so proud of you," he said and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know dad has one day left here, why don't we do something as a family, he won't get to see Charlen much"

"You know, that is an excellent idea, why don't we have a picnic?"

"All right."

The next day they all packed lunch and headed of to the little family park down the road from the house. They took many photos for Jacob/Selmak to take home and played games all afternoon, even Cassie, Daniel and Janet joined them for a while.

"Sam, can I talk to you please?" Janet said.

"Sure." They walked away from the others and Janet started to explain.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"You've got to help me."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so scared."

"Oh, honey, it is absolutely fine, don't worry about it, you are a great mother to Cassie."

"But I just saw you deliver Charlen, it's kinda scary."

"Oh honey relax." Sam hugged her friend "Have you told Daniel yet?"

"No."

"Well he's in for a hell of a surprise tonight isn't he?"

"Mmm."

"Come on lets go back to everyone"

"Okay." Janet smiled and Sam hugged her again.

A/N: sorry folks, I know it is short and not my best work but I did have a request for more, If you want more you'd better review!


End file.
